Eden
by solarial
Summary: E più lui si avvicinava, più lei si intossicava. Perché lui era come l'alcool: pizzicava quando giungeva sulle labbra, bruciava quando scivolava sulla gola, la inondava, saziandola, riempiendola, quando arriva sullo stomaco in un trionfo di colori, sensaz


**Titolo**: Eden  
**Genere**: Romantico, Introspettivo, Erotico  
**Avvertimenti:** What if? (E se ...), One shot, Lemon  
**Nota **: La seguente One shot è ambientata ben oltre lo Shippuden, quindi quando i nostri eroi sono grandi, **maggiorenni** e vaccinati XD Ed ovviamente è una What If.  
**Nota 1: **Io non ho messo la digitura OOC perché non credo che siano OOC, ma se qualcuno ha dei dubbi lo faccia sapere ed io mi regolo di conseguenza.  
**Beta Reading**: Come sempre si ringrazia **Naco** per il betaggio. Senza di te non sarei qui *lovvo*  
**Personaggi**: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru  
**Paring**: Shika/Ino (SI... sono una fiera sostenitrice delle _Mosche Bianche_... Per Spartaaaaaaa! (© eleanor89 : ShikaIno Ufficial Fan Forum ) *O*  
**Disclaimer**: I personaggi di **Naruto** non mi appartengono, ma sono di proprietà esclusiva del suo creatore, **Masashi Kishimoto**. La fanfiction è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro ma solo per il piacere di farlo.

**Eden**

Non poteva ancora credere ai suoi occhi. Si fissava incantata allo specchio, compiaciuta.  
_Dio mio, sono davvero io questa?_ Pensò emozionata mentre con le dita toccava il freddo e liscio vetro dello specchio. Accarezzando il profilo del suo viso, rimase sbalordita dalla profondità dei suoi occhi celesti -_sono così belli_?- e, sfiorando il collo, scese fino a toccare l'incavo dei seni, rabbrividendo. Era come se potesse toccare se stessa tramite quella superficie.  
Poi, osservò l'oggetto che circondava l'anulare della mano sinistra ed il cuore batté fortissimo.  
Quello era il giorno più importante della sua vita. Il giorno in cui aveva detto il fatidico "sì". Era stato tutto così perfetto, come lo aveva sempre desiderato, dalla Chiesa al buffet di ricevimento; ci aveva impiegato mesi per realizzare tutto, nei minimi dettagli, ma ne era valsa la pena.  
Sospirò sognante. Facendo un giro su se stessa sentì frusciare il bellissimo vestito da sposa e, osservandosi allo specchio, non poté che esclamare: -Sono semplicemente la sposa più bella di tutta Konoha, no che dico! Di tutto il mondo.-

-Guarda che se continui così finirai per consumarlo, quello specchio!- Sussultò sentendo la voce svogliata di _suo_ marito giungerle alle orecchie. Gli lanciò un'occhiata assassina prima di voltarsi scocciata; possibile che anche da sposati -e non era nemmeno trascorso un giorno- lui doveva sempre trovare un modo per _rovinare_ tutto?  
-Non ti sarai mica offesa?- soffiò al suo orecchio. Come diavolo faceva ad essere sempre così silenzioso quando si avvicinava?  
-Mi hai spaventata, cretino!- disse sbuffando; lui non rispose e limitandosi a circondarle la vita con le braccia, appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. Sentì il suo respiro leggero solleticarla.  
Alzò un sopracciglio interdetta -Dì un po', non vorrai usarmi come cuscino?- Silenzio. Quando faceva così non lo sopportava.  
Cercò di allontanarsi da lui, ma non ci riuscì dato che le braccia di Shikamaru le impedirono ogni via di fuga.

Si ritrovò voltata verso di lui: le mani, grandi e forti, sui suoi fianchi. Gli occhi, scuri e fieri, fissi nei suoi. Le labbra, perfette, sollevate in un sorriso sghembo.  
Ino lo guardò. Non portava più la giacca e la cravatta era allentata lasciando intravedere dalla camicia aperta, ormai sgualcita, la pelle, leggermente abbronzata, che emanava profumo di muschio bianco. Adorava quella fragranza, perché le ricordava tanto le grandi vallate, i boschi, il verde ed il sapore della libertà. Dacché lo conosceva, l'aveva sempre portato.  
Sentì la sua mano risalire dolcemente il braccio, sfiorandolo appena con le dita, lasciando sulla pelle una scia di pelle d'oca, fino a sfiorarle il collo, massaggiandolo delicatamente, poi... fili dorati presero a scivolarle lentamente lungo le spalle ed oltre.  
-Guarda cosa hai fatto? Hai idea di quanto tempo ci abbia messo per fare quest'acconciatura?- sbuffò irritata. Shikamaru si limitò a fissarla, mentre le accarezzava una delle ciocche che le erano cadute davanti al viso e, tenendola tra l'indice e il pollice, la portò al naso.  
-Mi piacciono più così, liberi...- disse immergendo la mano tra la seta di quei capelli, perfetti e morbidi, massaggiandole la nuca. Le dita che pressavano delicatamente sulla cute, la rilassarono; chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi invadere da quella piacevole sensazione.  
Quando lui allontanò la mano, dalle sue labbra carnose uscì un suono deluso.

Lui sorrise.  
Adorava quando faceva quel visetto imbronciato, le labbra che si contorcevano in una smorfia, gli occhi socchiusi, il corpo che si irrigidiva quasi volesse mostrare di essere minacciosa. Era semplicemente bellissima.  
Le accarezzò la guancia liscia, sentendo sotto il proprio tocco i muscoli del viso tirati, poi si soffermò a tracciarle il profilo di quelle labbra invitanti di cui poteva sentire sulle proprie dita il respiro.  
Avvicinando il viso a quello della ragazza, accostò la fronte su quella di sua moglie, sorridendo a quel pensiero. Ino Yamanaka in Nara. Suonava bene dopotutto.  
Ricordava ancora la faccia sconvolta di Ino. Probabilmente si sarebbe aspettata qualcosa di grande, fiori, una cena a lume di candele nel ristorante più esclusivo, lui che si inginocchiava e le chiedeva la mano... e perché no? Magari andando dal padre per chiedere la sua benedizione... ed invece era avvenuto così, tutto all'improvviso, mentre si stavano esercitando, sporchi di fango, in una foresta, sudati e con la pioggia che cadeva ininterrottamente. Lui l'aveva guardata negli occhi, con le mani nelle tasche e sbadigliando sonoramente le aveva chiesto se voleva diventare sua moglie.  
Ino aveva sbattuto le palpebre un paio di volte, inorridendo schifata, boccheggiando come un pesce; evidentemente l'aveva colta di sorpresa. Poi aveva sospirato mettendosi una mano sul viso scuotendolo negativamente.

-Che hai da sorridere?- domandò Ino allacciando le sue braccia esili al collo di lui, sostenendosi. Avevano preso a muoversi, danzando. Lui la strinse a sé, lasciando che il suo corpo aderisse perfettamente a quello di lei.  
-Ripensavo a quando ti ho chiesto di sposarmi.- Ino lo guardò prima imbronciata, ma poi, ricordando il momento, sorrise.  
-Tzé, solo tu potevi rovinare il momento più importante di una donna.-  
-Beh, devi ammettere che sono stato originale!- Ino inarcò le finissime sopracciglia.  
-Originale?-  
-Certo.-  
-Tu chiami originale fare la proposta di matrimonio tra uno sbadiglio e l'altro?- Lo fissava allibita, cercando di capire se fosse serio oppure se stesse scherzando.  
-Beh, prendi il lato positivo... stava piovendo!-  
-Cosa?- borbottò lei esterrefatta.  
-Naruto mi ha detto che è romantico...- Lei lo guardò come se avesse avuto davanti un alieno e non l'uomo che quel giorno aveva sposato. Poi la certezza si fece lentamente spazio nella sua mente. Naruto, ora capiva tutto. Sospirò: di tutti gli uomini a cui chiedere consiglio, doveva scegliere proprio lui? Sbuffò.  
-Se non altro siamo qui, no?-  
-In effetti è vero... probabilmente non saremo qui se tu non mi avessi colto alla sprovvista quel giorno...-  
-Hai sospirato e poi sorridendomi mi hai detto sì.-  
-Dovevo approfittarne, no?- rise -Ed io che mi aspettavo chissà cosa dalla mia eventuale proposta... ma che pretendevo? Dopotutto... mi sono innamorata di te!-  
-Che vorresti insinuare?-  
-Che non potevo aspettarmi molto dall'uomo più pigro e svogliato della terra.-  
-Guarda che quello che si dovrebbe lamentare sono io, non tu!-  
-Tu? E perché di grazia?- domandò fissandolo dalla testa ai piedi, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
-Perché sono io il martire della situazione, quello che ha sposato la donna più violenta ed aggressiva del creato.-  
-Che... cosa?- Sbraitò spingendolo via e battendo il piede sul pavimento. -Sei uno stronzo... non è vero che sono violenta ed aggressiva.- disse mentre lo picchiava.  
Shikamaru si coprì il volto, cercando di proteggersi da quella furia. _Che seccatura, _pensò, e non le aveva detto che era lunatica! La lasciò sfogare fino a che, stanca, si era lasciata cadere a terra stremata.  
La osservò: i capelli biondissimi che disordinati le ricadevano sul viso, le guance rosse dalla vergogna di aver ceduto, come sempre, alle sue provocazioni, il petto che si alzava ed abbassava, coperto dal bustino di quell'abito da sposa, che le circondava, in un tripudio di veli, raso e pizzo, il corpo, facendola apparire come una regina impertinente.

Senza accorgersene, si ritrovò improvvisamente incatenata, di nuovo, tra le braccia di Shikamaru che le cingevano la vita, quasi fossero dei serpenti pronti a stritolare la propria vittima, in una morsa vigorosa che non le lasciava via di fuga.  
La stava abbracciando come se avesse paura che da un momento all'altro avesse potuto sparire. Come se temesse che quello fosse solo un sogno, una visione, pronto a svanire man mano che il sole sarebbe sorto in cielo.  
La teneva salda, con quell'esigenza che gli mozzava il fiato, con un'urgenza che premeva dentro facendolo rabbrividire, tremare nel profondo. Perché quella che teneva tra le sue braccia era la sua donna, colei che aveva amato sin dal primo giorno in cui l'aveva incontrata e che avrebbe amato in eterno. Un amore sbocciato quasi inconsapevolmente, puro e delicato come un bambino in fasce, e maturato fino a diventare passione, desiderio prorompente.  
L'aveva vista crescere, osservandola, silenzioso ed incantato, come se avesse di fronte la visione di una farfalla che si mostra aprendo le ali, maestose, eleganti e belle, in tutto il suo splendore, uscendo dal bruco che l'aveva protetta durante l'infanzia.  
Lei era come una bellissima bambola di porcellana, etera come una Dea, tagliente come la più affilata delle Katane.  
Ed ora era sua. Lei era sua moglie.

Scostandole leggermente i capelli con una mano, accostò le labbra a quel collo di cigno, mordendolo delicatamente, assaporando quella pelle, nivea e diafana, sfregando il naso, lasciando che risalissero per toccare la pelle sensibile dietro all'orecchio.  
E se con una mano le accarezzava un braccio, con l'altra cercava di far scivolare la zip che teneva il vestito, inutile ed ingombrane secondo lui, chiuso.  
Quando la lampo scivolò lungo la sua schiena, Ino avvertì dei brividi pervaderle la colonna vertebrale. E rabbrividì, ma non per il freddo, quando le mani grandi e callose di Shikamaru accompagnarono delicatamente la stoffa, che cadde a terra, lasciandola in intimo, bianco, di fronte agli occhi compiaciuti di colui che la stava osservando, ubriacandosi della sua sola vista.

Le prese una delle mani, accompagnandola sotto la luce per ammirarla meglio, facendole fare un giro su se stessa.  
Rossore su quelle guance, quasi si vergognasse di farsi vedere così, semi nuda, coperta solo dalla lingerie: una guepiere in pizzo bianco, nata per essere indossata come una seconda pelle, che le risaltava il seno, ammorbidendole la linea dei fianchi, scendendo fino ad incontrarsi con lo slip. Le lunghe gambe contenute dentro quegli autoreggenti, la giarrettiera che le donava un tocco sensuale, ed ai piedi le scarpe con il tacco.  
-Sei bellissima...- sussurrò senza smettere di osservarla, bramoso, desideroso di poter reclamare ciò che gli aspettava.

Le accarezzò il collo con le sue labbra, baciando ogni singola porzione di pelle, fino a toccarle con i denti la mandibola. Le tenne con una mano il viso, mentre sfiorava delicatamente l'angolo delle labbra, baciandolo, per poi lasciare che la punta della sua lingua si inebriasse del sapore di quella bocca. La passò sul contorno, solleticando la voglia di Ino di sentire quel contatto, perché non le bastava più, voleva sentire quelle labbra sulle sue. Le voleva _adesso_.  
Non resistette molto, come ogni volta che lui cominciava a baciarla. Quasi lo odiava quando faceva così, perché la metteva alla prova, _sempre_, aspettando paziente che lei cedesse, crollando sconfitta, ed urlargli che, sì, voleva quelle maledette labbra, che, sì, ardeva nel profondo perché desiderava che lui la baciasse.

Lui sorrise quando lei lo baciò, dapprima timida e delicata, poi sempre più smaniosa e desiderosa.  
Tirò con i denti il labbro inferiore di Shikamaru, mordendolo, leccandolo, baciandolo.  
Con le mani accarezzò le ampie spalle del suo compagno, toccandogli il petto sopra la stoffa, cominciando a sbottonargli la camicia.  
Shikamaru sentì un rumore: Ino gli aveva appena strappato la camicia, ridendo imbarazzata.  
-Poi dici che non è vero che sei manesca.- sussurrò riprendendo a baciarla.  
-Sta' zitto...- rispondeva lei respirando dentro la sua bocca.  
Shikamaru prese ad accarezzarle le braccia, con un andamento lento e calcolato, sfiorando quella pelle di seta, accarezzandole il solco dei seni in un movimento delicato che la fece sciogliere. Si strinse a lui, aggrappandosi con tutta la sua forza, perché voleva di più, voleva sentirlo di più. Lo voleva e desiderava come mai in vita sua.

Eppure, aveva paura. Sì, per quanto si vergognasse ad ammetterlo, aveva paura di se stessa e di quelle sensazioni che il tocco di Shikamaru le stava provocando. Si sentiva come intrappolata, trascinata via, quasi a forza, dalla sua razionalità, in un mondo dove i sensi, la brama, la totale perdizione, il desiderato erano i padroni incontrastati. E lei non poteva fare nulla, non poteva combattere o tornare sui suoi passi -_non voleva-;_ si lasciava trasportare via come una foglia spinta dal vento.  
E più lui si avvicinava, più lei si intossicava. Perché lui era come l'alcool: pizzicava quando giungeva sulle labbra, bruciava quando scivolava sulla gola, la inondava, saziandola, riempiendola, quando arriva sullo stomaco in un trionfo di colori, sensazioni, suoni che solo lei poteva vedere, avvertire, sentire.  
Più lui la toccava, più lei ardeva. Più lui la baciava, più lei era incapace di dominarsi. Era una marionetta nelle mani del suo padrone, poteva farne ciò che voleva. Poteva spezzarla, se solo avesse voluto, lei non si sarebbe lamentata, né tirata indietro. Era pronta a tutto pur di sentire Shikamaru, pur di stare con lui.

Sentendosi sollevare, sorpresa, si aggrappò con forza al suo collo, smarrendosi nei suoi occhi.  
Erano scuri e profondi, abissi dove la sua stessa anima si era gettata, senza alcun timore né rimorso. Era naufraga di quello sguardo, schiava di quel colore che si stava imbrunendo sempre di più.  
Shikamaru l'adagiò dolcemente sul letto, come fosse qualcosa di prezioso e fragile che potesse rompersi da un momento all'altro.  
Quando si piegò su Ino, le baciò la punta del naso, poi la fronte. Ino sentì come una strana morsa nello stomaco, una sensazione che la scaldò propagandosi per tutto il corpo. Era stato un gesto talmente dolce, quasi inusuale per un tipo come Shikamaru, che si ritrovò ad arrossire senza volerlo.  
Allungò le dita sulla sua guancia, sentendola calda sotto il suo tocco. Anche l'altra seguì l'esempio, avvertendo come i muscoli tesi di quel viso, non eccessivamente bello eppure espressivo, si stessero rilassando sotto il guizzo di quei polpastrelli. Sciolse l'elastico che teneva i capelli di Shikamaru ben saldi, affondando le mani nell'ebano di quei capelli.  
-Hai idea di quanto mi sia costato legarli?- disse lui imitando la sua compagna.  
-Siamo pari...- rispose soffiando al suo orecchio, mordendolo.  
Le dita di Ino scesero lungo il profilo della guancia, sfiorando la mandibola, toccando il mento e scivolando lungo il collo per poi discendere, timidamente, passando dal torace fino ad accostarsi alla cintura.  
Lo guardò maliziosamente, con quel luccichio che faceva risaltare gli occhi cerulei mentre gliela sfilava, aiutato da quelle mani che, sulle proprie, la accompagnarono a far scivolare i pantaloni lungo quelle gambe atletiche.  
Poi un bacio, lingue che si incontrano, assaggiando il frutto di quelle labbra per sentirne il sapore ed esplorarsi reciprocamente, toccandosi, imprimendo l'una sull'altro la propria presenza, marchiandosi a fuoco tramite se stessi per incidere sulla pelle dell'altro l'appartenenza a se stessi.

Quando Shikamaru, spogliandola del suo intimo, aveva toccato l'interno della sua coscia, in un movimento circolare che l'aveva portato a sfiorare la sua femminilità, Ino aveva sgranato gli occhi, chiusi per l'intensità di quel desiderio che le premeva dentro impedendole di ragionare. Lentamente si era abbassato fino a sfiorarle l'inguine con il respiro, poi con le labbra, aiutandosi con i denti, aveva cominciato a sfiorarle la giarrettiera che, scivolando lungo la coscia, passando per il ginocchio e superando la caviglia, le aveva provocando un brivido che l'aveva solleticata. Pian piano aveva fatto scivolare anche le calze.  
Rimasero nudi, osservandosi, studiandosi.  
Poi, mani che sapienti esploravano il suo corpo, facendola inarcare, reclamare sempre di più, sussurrando con voce roca il suo nome.  
La toccava in un modo che la smuoveva tutta, sapeva come farlo e dove, risvegliando il suo essere donna, assopito troppo a lungo, facendola contorcere, ansimare, stringere le lenzuola bianche in una morsa dolorosa.

Le mani piccole di Ino sul suo corpo avevano la forza di farlo sentire imperfetto, ignobile, al loro passaggio.  
Si muoveva incerta, lei, spaventata, quasi avesse paura di un movimento sbagliato, di non fargli provare quelle emozioni, sensazioni, che lui sapeva risvegliarle.  
Entrambi erano perfetti nella loro imperfezione.  
Lui, perché convinto di non essere abbastanza per lei.  
Lei, perché aveva paura di non essere alla sua altezza.

Quando lui l'aveva avvicinata a sé, spingendola verso i propri fianchi, lasciando che il suo membro pulsasse sfiorando la sua delicata carne, sentì un calore che partendo dalla sua femminilità si estese per tutto il corpo, bruciandola.  
Quel desiderio era così forte da farle male, tanto era intenso, eppure era un dolore di cui non aveva paura, non la infastidiva, né cercava di allontanarlo, perché la faceva sentire così viva. Avvertiva il suo corpo rispondere al tocco del suo uomo, sentiva nelle orecchie il cuore di Shikamaru battere all'impazzata, come se fosse il suo a battere, quasi lui l'avesse strappato dal proprio petto per metterlo dentro di lei.

Le accarezzò la guancia con le labbra, sfiorandole le palpebre, baciandole il collo, mordendole il lobo dell'orecchio, seguendo la linea della fronte, toccandole i fianchi con una mano, il seno, la coscia e massaggiarle il polpaccio, risalendo fino a toccare luoghi inesplorati.  
-Oh... Shikamaru...- gettò la testa indietro, contorcendosi, spingendosi affinché lui entrasse in lei, affinché potesse sentirlo dentro, pulsante e vivo; voleva essere saziata, aveva fame di Shikamaru.  
Quando lui era entrato in lei, aveva cercato in tutti i modi di essere dolce, di spingersi lentamente, perché non voleva che lei provasse dolore.  
Vide quegli occhi stringersi, i denti che affondavano nella carne di quelle labbra fino a sanguinare, percependo i muscoli del corpo irrigidirsi a quell'intrusione. Restò fermo affinché lei si abituasse alla sua presenza.  
Dolcemente le baciò la fronte, asciugando con le sue stesse labbra quelle gemme che colavano lente dai suoi occhi, quasi fossero pioggia. Le massaggiò le braccia, ripetendole che andava tutto bene, che doveva solo rilassarsi, mentre le baciava le labbra.  
Ino, rassicurata da quelle braccia che la stavano cullando, si rilassò pian piano, sentendo il dolore scemare, per lasciare spazio alla sensazione più bella e strana che avesse mai provato in vita sua. Shikamaru era in lei. Lei lo stava accogliendo. Erano una cosa sola. _Era una donna._  
Quella non era solo la fusione di due corpi, era il donare e ricevere se stessi, con il cuore, con la mente, con l'anima.  
Chiuse gli occhi, restando immobile, così come stava facendo anche lui. Insieme si lasciarono cullare da quel contatto così intimo, così strano, così bello. Lo sentì dentro, pulsare come un tizzone ardente. Lui la sentì, calda ed accogliente.  
Poi lui cominciò a muoversi, dentro di lei, al ritmo di una musica che lei aveva cominciato a conoscere, retta dalle sue braccia. Tenendola come fosse la cosa più bella e preziosa del mondo, reggendola orgoglioso e felice, l'accompagnò, assecondando i suoi movimenti, spinta dopo spinta, per eseguire il walzer della passione.

Mani che si cercavano, dita che si stringevano, fungendosi in un unico caldo abbraccio, per darsi la forza, per far sentire all'uno la presenza dell'altro, per sostenersi.  
E poi spingersi sempre di più, stupendosi di quelle sensazioni, di quelle emozioni sempre nuove, come un artista di fronte al suo quadro, un musicista dinnanzi al suo strumento, un bambino cullato dal canto della madre, l'arcobaleno dopo la pioggia. Passione lacerante, in un crescendo di emozioni che fanno vibrare tutto il corpo, toccando le corde del cuore, perdendosi dentro il crescere di quel desiderio che pulsa nella testa battendo quasi a fare male.  
Chiudere gli occhi, lasciandosi dominare dall'istinto, dai corpi che si muovono l'uno alla ricerca dell'altro, spingendosi sempre più in là, verso la comune metà, il ritrovo dell'Eden, dell'appagamento totale.

Crollarono esausti, respirando affannosamente, guardandosi negli occhi.  
Ino allungò una mano che lui portò alle sue labbra baciandola, accarezzandole poi la guancia.  
-Mi dispiace... di averti fatto piangere...- disse appoggiando la testa sul suo petto.  
-Non ti preoccupare... non fa nulla... dovevi farlo...- rispose, accarezzandogli i capelli, toccandolo quasi fosse un bambino bisognoso di essere rassicurato. Non parlarono più. Lui si limitò a rilassarsi al tocco di quella mano, udendo il battito del cuore di sua moglie. Lei sorrise guardandolo pian piano addormentarsi.  
Probabilmente quella sarebbe stata una delle rare volte in cui si sarebbe persa in dolcezze. Shikamaru non era il tipo e nemmeno lei. Distese le labbra in un ghigno ironico. Sarebbe stato un matrimonio fuori dal comune il loro. Probabilmente al loro risveglio avrebbero cominciato a litigare, come facevano sin da quando erano piccoli: lei l'avrebbe ripreso per quei suoi modi di fare, rimproverandolo di essere troppo pigro; lui in risposta l'avrebbe accusata di essere violenta, ripetendole quando le donne fossero una seccatura. Ma quello era il segreto della loro relazione: il ricercarsi, il punzecchiarsi, lo sfidarsi, per rendere partecipe l'uno dell'altro. Era amore quello, puro, senza macchia, bianco.  
Sorrise beata quando sentì che lui la stava abbracciando nel sonno, mugugnando parole incomprensibili.

**Fine**

**Nota finale: **E' stato un piacere scrivere questa One shot. E se devo essere sincera è la prima fic del tipo che ho sentito davvero tanto nel momento in cui la scrivevo. Dedicata a tutte le Mosche Bianche, coloro che sanno sognare con il cuore oltre che con la mente. Perché siamo poche ma buone *O*  
Quello che a me interessava, non era focalizzare il loro rapporto solo dal punto di vista fisico, no... io volevo andare oltre, volevo comunciare gli stati d'animo, la passione e l'amore che scorre dentro di loro. Il coinvolgimento emotivo, il ricercarsi sempre, lo scoprirsi, il donarsi. Volevo che si sentisse quello che provano i nostri ragazzi durante tutto lo svolgimento della shottina.  
Spero di esserci riuscita.

Ricordate sempre che Shika Ino is Rock (H)  
Ja ne,

Solarial


End file.
